<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slaves To Any Semblance of Touch by n00dl3Gal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784202">Slaves To Any Semblance of Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal'>n00dl3Gal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Cameos from everybody else, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Guytalia? In 2020? It's More Likely Than You Think, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Title from a Hozier Song, guytalia, gynaphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always there, crashing into him like an asteroid, sending him off-balance. He found he liked it. </p>
<p>(Or: five times Natalia touched Guy, and one time Guy touched Natalia.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I realize how that sounds but I promise it's SFW)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Cecil/Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slaves To Any Semblance of Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If this was any other ship with any other character the summary would sound like smut but I guarantee you it's clean. Anyway I haven't played TotA in like seven years so I wrote this with Wikipedia open in another tab oop</p>
<p>Thanks to gailardiagalan on tumblr for proofreading and general encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Natalia touched Guy, it was by accident. Obviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was barely even a “touch,” if he was being honest. They were camping for the night, again, and settled for dinner around the fire Guy had built. Natalia had gotten up from her seat to grab something, or excuse herself to change, or something- did it really matter? Guy couldn’t remember the details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he remembered was Natalia stumbling over something on the ground and grabbing Guy’s shoulder for balance, before swiftly apologizing and letting go. He had stiffened and jerked away, although he was quick to reassure her it was alright, he wasn’t freaking out, it was an accident. She smiled at him, fondly, and returned to whatever she had set about doing in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No skin made contact- Natalia wore gloves to protect her hands from the drawstring of her bow, and Guy’s shirt covered where she had grabbed. Still, it sent shockwaves through him, and he wasn’t entirely sure it was because of his fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, man?” Luke asked from beside him. Guy nodded. “Cool. Man, I worry about her sometimes, tripping over stuff like that is no good for… well, everything that’s going on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ground’s kind of uneven here, it’s no big deal,” Guy replied, shrugging. “She didn’t mean anything by it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point. About the ground, I mean,” Jade said. “Her Highness has no trouble handling herself in battle, I’m sure she’ll manage herself.” Anise made some comment then, and the topic of conversation shifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Guy couldn’t stop thinking about the pressure of her hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t extremely uncommon for them to have random encounters like this. The wildlife was known to be somewhat aggressive, and seeing/hearing their group probably spooked them. The ambushes were always unexpected, however- that was natural but still annoying. Especially when they managed to surround the adventurers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy stepped back, raising his sword against the Hippogriff. It had managed to get a good cut on him, and his blood dripped from the creature’s beak. He hissed in pain as he bumped against something. It was warm, strong- another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted across the area. He saw Tear healing Luke and Anise, and Jade spearing a Rhinoboar in the stomach. So that meant the person behind him would be- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!” Guy leaped forward, stabbing the Hippogriff through the head. Blood splattered across his shirt. Behind him, Natalia spun around and made a decidedly un-princess-like noise. “Don’t- don’t scare me like that!” he chastised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one to bump into </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she countered, crossing her arms. “I realize you were being attacked, but- you’re hurt,” she said suddenly, reaching for his arm. He jerked back instinctively and she frowned. “Guy, let me see that wound.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and stepped away, nearly tripping over the Hippogriff’s body. “Natalia, we both know that’s a terrible idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed but raised her hand to use an Arte. Healing magic rushed through Guy, and he recognized it as Cure. A bit excessive for the damage he’d taken- maybe she mistook the Hippogriff blood for his own? No, that wouldn’t make sense either. Guy wasn’t an expert, but he was fairly certain human blood wasn’t orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalia huffed again and stomped off to check on the others. Guy sheathed his sword. Maybe she just used the wrong Arte. It happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined the group, relieved to find they were all unharmed. They resumed their march, and he slipped a quiet “thanks” towards Natalia when they stopped for the night. Her smile told Guy that there were no hard feelings, and that was an even greater relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>3.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the way the clouds were forming around them, it would probably be best to head back inside the Albiore, rather than linger on the deck. Still, Guy was hesitant to leave. The view, even with the storm nearby, was breathtaking. He could probably fly around the entire globe and still never tire of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, once all of this was over and he took a nice vacation, he might hire Noelle to do just that. Maybe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be his vacation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a quick cough behind him and Guy turned to see Natalia. “Noelle has asked that we take our seats,” she explained. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes. She would never look this disheveled back in Baticul. Honestly, Guy preferred her this way. Reminded him that she was just as human as he was. “While she intends to avoid flying through the storm, it’s very likely we’ll hit some turbulence along the way. We wouldn’t want anybody going overboard, now would we?” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy chuckled, nodding. “Certainly not me. Who else will save your asses in fights then?” Natalia’s lips upturned, and he could tell she was suppressing a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you did fall, you could always land on that inflated ego of yours,” she countered. They made their way down the stairs, spaced apart. Once they reached the cabin, Guy took his usual spot next to Luke. The rest of the group was already seated and buckled, chatting idly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm raged on outside. A crack of lightning, far too close for comfort, flashed through the window. The Albiore took a sharp turn to avoid any following strikes, and the sudden movement jostled all the passengers. Including Natalia, who was still standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess let out a yelp, flailing as she fell. Fortunately for her, she didn’t crash to the floor, but rather landed in the lap of the person seated closest to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy and Natalia stared at each other for a breath of a moment, eyes locked. Guy had instinctively gone to grab whatever was falling on him, so his hand was just below her shoulder, hovering over something it shouldn’t. Natalia’s position left her practically straddling the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anise was the first one to break the silence, releasing a shrill laugh. Tear had covered her mouth with her hands, but her eyes betrayed her smile. Luke let out a wolf whistle. Even Jade was smirking, but that wasn’t too out of the ordinary for him. Guy practically pushed Natalia off of him, and she scampered across the cabin to her seat, spewing apology after apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t mad, but he wasn’t really listening to her either. He was too fixated on the supple flesh he just barely felt through the fabric, how her eyes widened when they met his, their noses just centimeters apart- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How mortifying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>4.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised she was crying. Honestly, if she wasn’t crying, then he’d be worried. Less than an hour ago, she watched the boy she grew up engaged to die. The man she was in love with. And now she was going to watch her cousin- who she was also engaged to, almost, and who she thought was the one she loved- do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It… didn’t really make sense, if Guy thought about for too long, but there were more important things to focus on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her credit, Natalia was being very mature about it. At a glance, one wouldn’t even be able to tell she was in tears. But Guy could see the minuscule shake of her shoulders, the shiny wetness on her cheeks, the way she bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering. She was holding it together a lot better than he expected she would. They must train you for such situations if you’re royalty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost funny, the way that both Guy and Natalia berated Luke for disappearing. As if he had a choice in the matter, or the situation was funny in any capacity. Guy knew first-hand just how strange grief made people act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tear pleaded with Luke, begging him to return one day. Guy was torn. He knew it was a futile wish, but at the same time, he wanted to do the same. Luke, ever the optimist, promised he would. They turned away from Luke, and Guy could just barely make out Tear muttering something. He urged her to continue on, and her footsteps echoed his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, they were on the beach. There was a beam of light, and all eight knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tear was the first to break, with Mieu doing his best to comfort her but crying too. Anise was putting on a brave face, but her attempt at appearing mature quickly fell apart. Jade didn’t sob openly, but his frown spoke volumes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Natalia… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalia turned to Guy, flung her arms around his shoulders, and wept. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. He was surprised, a bit put off, but awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her and let her cry. Maybe he cried too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>5.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tear had a beautiful voice. Nobody could deny that. Even after two years of sporadic visits and few meetings, Guy could still easily identify her singing. That’s why he led the rest of the group to Tataroo Valley with confidence. Although… even without her voice to guide him, he was still pretty certain that’s where they would all congregate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of the coming-of-age ceremony had disgusted him, honestly. He knew people were still nervous about living in a world without the Score, and that they would cling to traditions as they adjusted. He also understood their grief. But acting as if he was dead and still going through with the ceremony? Tasteless, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy was a bit surprised Natalia didn’t go either, given her title and relationship to Luke. But it made sense, as well. She probably shared his sentiments on the whole ordeal. She confirmed as much once they found Tear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalia and Anise eagerly asked her to resume her song and yes, it was just as lovely as before. He found that oddly comforting. Maybe he was still taking solace in the constants, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother arguing with Jade when he said the valley was dangerous. It really wasn’t, even at night, but it still didn’t feel right to linger. He counted the sets of footsteps behind him- one, two- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned, all of them, in unison. Guy’s eyes narrowed as the figure approached. As the person came into view, Natalia instinctively reached for his hand and squeezed. He didn’t even tense up, just squeezed back. If he strained hard enough, he could hear the squeak of his leather gloves over the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalia’s shoulders shook, and Guy squeezed her hand again. It couldn’t be, could it? Of course not. Even if Anise had kept hope in her heart, even if Tear insisted- even if he really did wish he could have his best friend back- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides… I promised, didn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy let her go, then. She took his hand once more and it trembled in his grip. She only left once Anise skipped ahead of her- literally skipping as if this wasn’t some sort of miracle. Just a normal, everyday occurrence for her. Guy let the girls go first. Ever the gentleman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so, so happy to see Luke again, but- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why was he still sad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>+1.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an odd time for delivery, Guy mused, as he took the envelope from the maid. Normally the mail came much earlier in the day. But things happen, he reasoned, opening it up to read its contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Gailardia, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How strange it is for me to address you as such, but for a letter such as this, it only feels suitable. However, I’ll make this easier for both of us and refer to you as Guy from herein. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s difficult for me to write this letter. Not because of the contents, but rather the weight they carry. If I slip up and drop the formalities, forgive me; although I know you always do. And that, Guy, is the “meat” of the message, as it were. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t belabor the point any further: I am one of the few women- if not the only woman- whose touch does not make you uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you’ve noticed. We’re both intelligent people; something like this was unlikely to slip our attention. I am so incredibly proud and happy for you as well! I am not naive enough to believe your fear is completely conquered, but the amount of progress you’ve made over these past years has been remarkable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Guy- I believe we both know why I have such special treatment. Obviously you are fine with contact with Tear or Anise, maybe even Noelle or other women I’m unaware of. I’m not trying to downplay their importance either. But it seems to me that I’m able to get away with far more than they do. Even though I’m always the one to initiate such contact, you never push me away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I admit that I do this on purpose. Even before our adventures, I was fond of you. I was conflicted between my emotions towards Luke- well, Asch, really- and you. But now, Luke has returned, and he’s made his choice. Asch made his as well when “merging” with Luke. And now, my heart has made its decision. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it’s unorthodox for the lady to be the one to make the request, but: I wish to court you. Properly. None of the ambiguous flirting we’ve had thus far. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be in Keterburg on Sylphday for business. That’s still some distance for you, and on short notice, and for that, I apologize. I wish to hear your answer in person, though, and I’m sure you’ll want to speak to me. Meet me behind the hotel at nine in the evening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With all of my love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Natalia </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, that explained a few things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sylphday- that was only two days from now. Guy sighed and looked around. “Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was really in the rappig pen now, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keterburg was even colder than Guy remembered, and that was saying something. He knew the place to be absolutely frigid and uncomfortable, especially compared to the more temperate environments of Baticul and Grand Chokmah. Still, he puffed his breath into his hands in a feeble attempt to keep warm. At least he remembered a jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalia hadn’t said which hotel in her letter, but Guy knew her preference for the one attached to the casino. There was a small alcove in back, presumably where they would plant flowers and build a garden if the weather cooperated. As it was, it served as a good place for clandestine meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At precisely 9:06, a figure appeared on the other side of the alcove, and Guy stood straight. Even though the snow, he recognized Natalia’s silhouette instantly. She made her way towards him. Huh. He never noticed how much blue brought out her eyes before now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy,” she said in lieu of a greeting, smiling warmly. “I see you got my letter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” he responded between chattering teeth, digging it out of his pocket. “And before we address its contents- Natalia! You know how reckless sending a letter like this was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded solemnly. “I’m aware of the risk I took. However, it was vital that I tell you, and this was the only method I had available. That’s why I sent it through a method other than the usual mail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it wasn’t by normal post, you still sent out a letter that involved you-you admitting your feelings for a noble from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malkuth! </span>
  </em>
  <span>If this had fallen into the wrong hands- thank Loralei it didn’t- do you know what kind of scandal or outrage might’ve broken out? It was dangerous and stupid, and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy sighed, crumpling the letter and letting it fall into the snow. Natalia made no move, head bowed slightly in shame. “I meant every word I wrote, Guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, short, smiling to himself. “I know you did. That’s why I think I’m the biggest fool in all of Aldurant.” He stepped forward, boots crunching beneath him. The sound jolted Natalia to look back up. “You said something about us being smart people, about noticing the special treatment I’ve been giving you- that was the one inaccuracy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered, hiding her mouth behind her hand. The noise she made was horribly unladylike. It was the most beautiful thing Guy had ever heard. “You- you honestly had no clue? Guy, are you really that dense?” she giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I was just taken aback by your womanly charms,” he replied with a shrug, putting on the most exaggerated accent he could. He grinned back. “But your words have successfully broken the spell you have placed on me, milady.” Natalia laughed more, almost doubling over. Guy joined her, stepping closer. Once her laughter subsided, he reached for her- not quite touching her cheek, but close. She leaned towards his touch and he withdrew his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Natalia said in response, face falling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just-” Guy fumbled for a moment as he pulled off his glove. “Natalia. You were honest with me, and made me realize just how- you made me realize that I feel the same way. I always have,” he confessed quietly. “And if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught, lips parted just so. His palm shook; whether from the cold, any lingering fear he might still have, or the thrill of what he was about to do, he wasn’t sure. Maybe all three in some glorious, anxious mixture. But his hand found her cheek and guided her waiting lips to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was just chaste enough to keep Guy from feeling guilty. Hot breath puffed against their noses; snowflakes tickled their eyelashes. Natalia’s hands found his waist while his other hand got lost in her hair. She was warm, inviting, and everything Guy never realized he was missing. Everything he never realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://n00dl3gal.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>